


Je veux t'aimer jusqu'à la mort

by Blihioma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidents, Coma, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: "Au collège, j'avais possédé ton corps, ta technique et ta fidélité, mais à l'époque, je ne savais pas que je possédais aussi ton cœur. Un cœur pur pour la première fois amoureux, amoureux d'un égoïste, amoureux d'un homme calculateur qui ne savait pas qu'il pourrait te détruire d'un regard." Akashi regrette d'avoir laissé partir Kuroko il y a des années de cela...





	Je veux t'aimer jusqu'à la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki. C’est le nom de la personne qui détient en otage Kuroko No Basket et ses membres ! Bientôt, je lancerais une opération de sauvetage, vous pouvez me faire confiance !!
> 
> Rating : K+ au pire parce qu’il y a du Yaoi ?
> 
> Genre : Romance / Drame / Tristesse
> 
> Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya
> 
> J’ai appris qu’aujourd’hui c’était l’anniversaire de Seijuurou (20 décembre), grâce à Ridikuluss et son mignon petit Os "Ennui", et ça m’a donné envie d’en écrire un moi aussi. Un peu triste sur les bords, j’espère avoir fait passé le plus de sentiments possibles. Donc bonne lecture :)

**_Je veux t’aimer jusqu’à la mort_ **

_Un petit jardin à l’arrière d’une maison typiquement japonaise. Dans ce petit jardin, un cerisier dénudé de ces pétales roses, pourtant si belle. Un petit étang dont la surface était gelée mais où l’on pouvait toujours voir des poissons y nager sans craintes. Les fleurs d’hivers pointaient timidement le bout de leur nez, tandis que celles des autres saisons attendaient la fin du froid pour surgir de terre. Assis sur sa terrasse, je repensais à ma journée. Aucun bruit ne venait briser le court de ma réflexion. Moi, jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années aux cheveux si rouges, regardait mon petit jardin, sans vraiment le voir. Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps ne t’avais-je pas vu ? Tes minces sourires me manquaient, ton visage neutre et pourtant remplis d’émotions, ta détermination et ton énergie passionnelle, tes regards attentifs au moindre de ses mouvements que je sentais dans ma nuque, dès que j’avais le dos tourné. Je savais qu’il n’y avait que toi pour me regarder ainsi, à la dérobé, essayant de ne pas se faire prendre. Mais c’était tellement inutile, après tout je voyais chaque petite chose, tes expressions, tes passes invisibles, ta présence fantomatique, et plus que tout, ton regard. Oui, je voyais tout, mais ne les comprenait pas._

_Au collège, j’avais possédé ton corps, ta technique et ta fidélité, mais à l’époque, je ne savais pas que je possédais aussi ton cœur. Un cœur pur pour la première fois amoureux, amoureux d’un égoïste, amoureux d’un homme calculateur qui ne savait pas qu’il pourrait te détruire d’un regard. La réalité ne m’a frappée qu’après ton départ. Ton absence m’avait pesé, je n’osais plus regarder derrière moi, même lorsque l’on m’appelait, de peur d’espérer te voir. Autrefois un empereur, dans mon esprit je suis tombé de mon trône. Je t’ai cherché sans faire un pas. Mon cœur s’est perdu. Autrefois un empereur, je me suis abaissé à un simple mortel pour te chercher, pour être à tes côtés. Je suis tombé pour toi. Et pourtant, quand je t’ai enfin retrouvé, je ne t’ai rien dit. Je n’ai pas sentis ton regard sur moi. L’amour que j’avais développé pour toi c’était refroidit instantanément. Ce fut à mon tour de n’avoir d’yeux que pour toi, et pourtant tu ne te retournais pas pour me regarder. Mon tout jeune cœur, né uniquement pour toi, a compris dans quel monde cruel il était né. Et comme une huître préservant sa précieuse perle, je me suis enfermé dans nos souvenirs passés._

_Les années ont passées, et si pendant le tournoi de basket, nous nous sommes vu, une fois le lycée finit, nous nous sommes séparés, sans ne rien avoir commencés. J’ai grandis de mon côté, j’ai finis brillement mes études à la faculté, rien d’impressionnant pour moi. Et pourtant j’aurais voulu que tu sois là à me féliciter. Je suis devenu un tout aussi brillant avocat. Personne n’arrivait à me faire tomber, je gagnais toujours. Et pourtant j’aurais voulu fêter chaque victoire, aussi naturelle soit-elle, avec toi. Ta présence, ou plutôt l’absence de ta présence auprès de moi m’a très vite obsédée. Pour essayer de penser à autre chose, j’ai commencé à jouer au shogi en tant que professionnel. Une fois de plus, je n’ai eu aucun mal à devenir le meilleur. L’année dernière, j’ai reçu une certification à mon travail, et beaucoup de faculté souhaite que je vienne faire des cours pour eux. Les femmes s’accrochent à moi, les hommes me lèchent les chaussures, mais je ne rêve que de toi._

_J’ai bien essayé de te chercher une période, et je t’ai trouvé. Tu étais devenu un enseignant. Au début, j’ai eu du mal à y croire, toi qui est pourtant si effacé d’ordinaire, tu étais le rayon de soleil d’une dizaine d’enfants, ils t’aimaient tous, ils te voyaient tous. Je t’ai vu également avec cet impoli devenu pompier. Il était apparemment là pour les enfants dans le cadre de son travail, mais vous aviez l’air si proche… Un nouveau coup de poignard à mon cœur poli de mon amour pour toi. J’avais également vu Daiki te rendre visite, tu semblais avoir gardé contact avec tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf moi. Avais-je brisé ton cœur sans m’en rendre compte ? Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas de t’avoir rejeté d’une quelconque manière. Quand tu as voulu quitté le club, je t’ai laissé faire, je ne savais pas encore que je t’aimais, mais je ne voulais pas paraître égoïste et te retenir pour te garder auprès de moi, jalousement. Aurais-je du au contraire te retenir… ? Que ce serait-il passé alors ?_

_« Je suis tellement désolé, Tetsuya… »_

**oOo**

« Docteur, comment va-t-il ? »

Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, Midorima regardait la mère s’inquiétant pour son enfant. Au début, ces questions avaient été dures, difficiles de répondre lorsque rien ne va comme on le veut. Le jeune médecin l’avait appris à ses dépends. Mais maintenant, la pilule était passée, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, il les annonçait toujours avec pragmatisme, quoi qu’un faible sourire retroussait ses lèvres lorsqu’il s’agissait d’une bonne nouvelle et un léger froncement de sourcils barrait son front dans le cas contraire. La mère rassurée, il descendit à l’accueil pour prendre les consultations de la journée, jusqu’à ce qu’une aura floue, une aura effacée qu’il connaissait bien, attira son attention. Face à lui, Kuroko. Il n’avait pas beaucoup changé depuis toutes ses années, peut-être un peu plus expressif, à moins que ce soit les circonstances qui déformaient ainsi ses traits dans cette expression de tristesse sans fin.

Le médecin savait pourquoi son ancien coéquipier est ici. D’autres étaient venus avant lui. Aomine et Momoi, Kise, Murasakibara et Himuro, les membres de l’ancienne équipe de Rakuzan, des collègues, des inconnus pour lui, d’anciens adversaires. Mais il n’avait pas vu Kuroko. Maintenant qu’il était là, Midorima avait envie de s’enfuir. Expliquer la situation à l’ombre de la Génération Miracle allait être bien plus difficile que de calmer la colère d’Aomine, la tristesse de Momoi, le stress de Kise, l’inquiétude de Murasakibara, la pitié d’Himuro. Lui donner espoir ne lui était pas permis, car en tant que spectateur extérieur, il avait pu voir évoluer les sentiments de ses deux amis et il savait que Kuroko tenait plus que quiconque à Akashi. Un pas vers lui et le voilà en train de lui expliquer de quoi il en retourne. Le bleuté l’écoute silencieusement, presque trop calmement, et Midorima continua pour finir par la terrible vérité :

« On ne sait pas quand il va se réveiller… »

Un silence pesant, Midorima avait envie de s’enfuir, courir à l’autre bout du monde pour ne pas croiser le regard de Kuroko. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait y voir, mais il savait qu’il ne le supporterait pas. Et pourtant c’était son devoir, c’était la voie qu’il avait choisis…

« Est-ce que… Je peux le voir ? »

Un murmure sur le bout des lèvres. L’ancien scorer remonta les lunettes sur son nez et hocha la tête. Il invita Kuroko à le suivre et gravit les escaliers jusqu’au deuxième escalier. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans le long couloir vide. Midorima avait l’impression d’emmener Kuroko à la mort. Ils ne s’étaient jamais bien entendu, ou plutôt le vert s’était toujours constamment efforcé de le dire, mais même ce chemin, il n’aurait voulu le faire faire à son pire ennemi. Traverser ce couloir, s’arrêter devant cette chambre, était une épreuve qu’il essayait de faire le moins souvent possible. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Kuroko, seul. Ces deux là avaient besoin de cette solitude, et il ne voulait pas entrer dans cette chambre, pas avec Kuroko…

**oOo**

L’ombre ne fit pas attention à la porte claquant dans son dos. Seule la forme allongée dans le lit obsédait son esprit. C’était Aomine qui était venu lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle : Akashi avait eu un terrible accident sur le chemin de retour. Un poids lourd avait perdu sa cargaison et cette dernière avait percuté la voiture du rouge. Elle était ensuite tombée dans un ravin. Miraculeusement, Akashi ne s’en était sortit qu’avec une légère blessure à la tête, deux ou trois cottes cassées et un plâtre à la jambe pour les trois prochains mois. Aucunes blessures internes n’avaient été répertoriées, ses organes, mêmes les moins importants étaient sains et saufs. Pourtant, après son secours, il était brutalement tombé dans le coma, sans signes avant coureur. Midorima venait de lui expliquer que son réveil ne relevait pas du rayon médical, mais de la seule volonté de leur ancien capitaine. S’il avait voulu se réveiller, se serait chose faite depuis longtemps, mais quelque chose devait le perturber au point de vouloir rester dans le monde utopique des rêves infinis.

Kuroko s’approcha silencieusement du lit, observant le visage si pâle de son seul amour. Un petit tabouret l’accueillit et il observa ce corps relié à ses machines s’assurant de son bon fonctionnement. Une main pâle s’avança et écarta une mèche rouge du bout des doigts. Il n’avait jamais eut l’occasion d’observer le visage endormit de son aimé, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit dans d’autres circonstances…

Son premier amour avait le grand, brillant et inatteignable Akashi Seijuurou. Au début, il s’était maudit de l’aimer en sachant qu’il ne serait jamais à lui. Puis, il s’était fait à l’idée que son cœur, même s’il essayait de toutes ses forces, aimeraient encore et toujours cet homme talentueux. Ses années de collège avaient été les plus belles de sa vie, il les gardait dans son cœur comme le plus précieux de ses souvenirs. Son départ avait été un choix difficile, d’un côté il n’arrivait plus à jouer avec tous ses joueurs si éloignés les uns des autres, et de l’autre il espérait que cet éloignement effacerait cet amour chaque jour un peu plus impossible que le précédent.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles de Kuroko à ses souvenirs. Au lycée, lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés, il s’était efforcé de tout son être de l’ignorer, pour ne pas replonger dans cette dépendance, cette addiction qu’il avait développée auprès d’Akashi. Et en même temps, il était tellement heureux de n’être que dans la même pièce que lui, de respirer le même air que lui… Il était devenu complètement fou d’Akashi, l’attente et l’éloignement avait rendu son amour malsain.

Délicatement, il se saisit de la main de Seijuurou, la baisant du bout des lèvres, comme l’une des plus belles merveilles du monde. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, il y a quelques mois, il n’avait vu que sa silhouette disparaissant au coin d’une rue, mais son cœur l’avait persuadé qu’il s’agissait bien de ce même Akashi qu’il aimait tant et qu’il n’avait jamais cessé d’aimer, peu importe les années, peu importe la douleur. Il l’avait poursuivit, il avait tenté de le rattraper, mais il avait disparu et Kuroko en avait pleuré. Trois jours et trois nuits, il n’avait pas quitté sa couette mouillée de ses larmes. Ce fut Momoi qui réussit à l’en tirer, avec bien du mal. Elle était la seule qui le comprenait, pour lui, Aomine et Kagami auraient trouvés cet amour obsessionnel, cet amour passionnel, dégoûtant ou stupide. Mais Momoi l’avait pris dans ses bras, comme une mère, et avait compris ses sentiments, le réconfortant.

Kuroko se leva du tabouret et approcha son visage de celui du comateux. Il resta quelques secondes à l’observer, espérant au plus profond de lui-même que les paupières se relèveraient pour dévoiler ses yeux vairons dont il était tombé amoureux dès qu’il les avait croisés. Pourquoi le destin cruel les avait forcés à se fermer ? Son souffle passa au dessus de ses paupières sans aucune réaction. Ses lèvres descendirent sur celles de Seijuurou pour un baiser chaste. Mais alors qu’il venait tout juste de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, un torrent de larmes s’échappa de ses yeux. C’était plus dur qu’il ne se l’était imaginé. Feindre le calme devant Midorima n’avait pas été si dur, mais maintenant qu’il se trouvait face à cette terrible vérité, celle de Seijuurou allongé, inerte dans ce lit blanc, immobile tel un cadavre, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

« Je t’en pris Seijuurou… ! » Un hoquet s’échappa de sa gorge. « Je t’aime, alors réveille-toi, regarde-moi, aime-moi… Seijuurou… » La plainte se termina, il n’avait pas la force d’en dire plus.

Il s’effondra en larmes sur le corps de celui qu’il avait toujours aimé. Et dont il souhaitait l’amour depuis bien plus longtemps encore. Sa main serrait le drap blanc, tandis que l’autre dans ses mèches rouges se faisait douce. Kuroko, à cet instant, était dévasté. Non, il l’était depuis son départ du club de Teiko. Jamais il n’aurait du faire une telle bêtise, il aurait du rester auprès de Seijuurou… !

« Je suis tellement désolé, Tetsuya… »

Kuroko crut rêver ces mots, il se redressa brusquement, haletant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les larmes inondant son visage, il regardait avec une tristesse immense et un espoir fou Seijuurou qui ouvrait difficilement ses yeux pour fixer un Kuroko qu’il n’avait jamais vu, un Kuroko anéanti, mais tellement heureux de le revoir enfin depuis toutes ses années.

« Tetsuya, je veux t’aimer. »

Sa voix était rocailleuse, sûrement sèche, mais peu importait, c’était lui, c’était Seijuurou qui lui parlait. Son Seijuurou, celui qu’il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Pleurant toujours, mais d’une joie infinie désormais, Kuroko ne put qu’hoqueter ses quelques mots.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi je veux t’aimer Seijuurou, jusqu’à la mort. »

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est fini, j’espère que ça vous a plût. Pour ce qui est de mes fanfics, alors, du côté de Bleach, je compte le terminer pendant les vacances de Noël (donc dans les deux semaines à venir).
> 
> Pour ce qui est ensuite de Kuroko no Basket et de la fic "Tu n’es plus seul", j’avais malencontreusement perdu (dans les tréfonds de mon bureau) le plan, donc j’ai du le réécrire, ça fait que pas mal de chose on changé. Mais la suite n’est pas prévue de suite, je veux d’abord finir une commande promise à Natsuki-Kuun, donc il va falloir attendre encore un peu, désolé…
> 
> J’espère que vous m’aimez encore ? *yeux de chien battus*


End file.
